


I miss you a little too much

by marinaxfagundes



Series: Sticks and stones may break my bones [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Everybody loves Naruto, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaxfagundes/pseuds/marinaxfagundes
Summary: Kimimaro's sickness is back with vengeance and he's miserable, and right now? Right now he just wanted Naruto by his side.But Naruto is not dumb and sent reinforcements to distract Kimimaro until he could go home himself and take care of his boyfriend.- Or, the one where Kimimaro is soft for Naruto, but Narutoonly.
Relationships: Kimimaro/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Sticks and stones may break my bones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855627
Kudos: 11





	I miss you a little too much

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is the first fic I post for the Naruto Fandom and the first fic I wrote in English! It's a Kimimaro/Naruto, if you don't like it, please, don't read it.
> 
> English is not my first language, please, tell me if there's something I can improve!
> 
> I really hope you'll enjoy it! Please leave kudos and comments~~~

Kimimaro couldn't stop himself from looking at his cellphone, expecting a message from his boyfriend, even if it was almost impossible that Naruto would be able to send him one. The blonde was in a working trip that was supposed to last two more days, and at this time of the day, he was probably giving the lecture to those medical students that were always so eager to learn anything from him.

And Kimimaro was proud, _he was_. How could he not be proud of Naruto? There was nothing the blonde could do that wouldn't make Kimimaro, at the very least, _adore_ him a little bit more.

But _God_ … At this moment, Kimimaro just wanted to be able to hug the blonde's waist and cuddle him, just wanted Naruto by his side so much. This time, his sickness attacked with vengeance and kept him bedridden and with nothing else to do but wish, and wish, and _wish_.

However, he didn't Naruto to worry. His boyfriend fretted over leaving him alone for a week and made him promise that Kimimaro would send a message if his health declined or if he was feeling alone, and the blonde would take the first plane back. But Kimimaro knew Naruto better than anyone and, even if he didn't, the excitement and nervousness on his face whenever he talked to Kimimaro about this lecture lit the blonde's whole face up.

The whole week would be about a serie of lectures about any and all kinds of bone diseases, Naruto's specialty. The blonde was researching everything and anything about bones, dedicating everything to find the cure of Kimimaro's disease and he thought it would be a great opportunity to learn and to compare notes with other specialists, and his whole face lit up at the thought of maybe, _possibly_ , being a little closer to the answer of his researches.

So, of course, he couldn't message the blonde and, therefore, was just uselessly staring at his phone, since Naruto didn't really know what was going on and was busy. And Kimimaro planned to keep it this way. He threatened the "Sound Four", or whatever stupid name they gave to themselves, and even reached out for Naruto's friends, including the _Uchihas_.

He was miserable, yes, but he could stay like this for more to days. And then, he would be nursed back to health by the best nurse ( _friend, lover, human being_ ) in the world. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two hours later, there was a knock on his door. _Who could be knocking_ was what Kimimaro wanted to know, but he also didn't feel well enough to find it out and decided to ignore it. When he heard someone opening the door anyway though, he lifted himself to lean against the headboard and looked at the intruders.

Tayuya looked right back at him, while Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon and Ukon tried to not meet his eyes. And then, there were the Uchiha brothers, Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, Hyuuga, Lee, Haruno and the Sabaku siblings. All of them were making themselves home, placing packages with food and grabbing chairs, ignoring the confusion of the owner of the house.

\- What _the hell_ are you trash doing here? - Kimimaro asked coldly.

\- Dobe would slap you and remind you to not call us trash, Kimimaro. I'm not above tattle-telling you to him - Sasuke answered, amused.

\- Kimimaro-kun, how are you? Did you take your meds? I'm going to bring your food! Please, tell us if you need anything - Sakura fretted, not leaving him any time to answer.

\- Haruno, let him breath - Gaara said while making himself comfortable in the armchair at the corner.

\- I thought I was _clear_ that I didn't want to see anyone - Kimimaro noted.

\- Look, Kimimaro, you're scary, we know it.

Only Kimimaro's eyes betrayed the amusement caused by Tayuya bluntness, but then she continued.

\- But Naruto is _way scarier_ than you could ever be when he wants to - she finished - He noticed you were not telling him something and sent us messages asking about you and asked, and then... _Convinced_ us to hang out with you until he arrives. He bought the ticket for a flight in two hours. The lil' fucker should be back sometime tonight.

\- Naruto is an angel - Kimimaro said automatically.

\- And also the devil, when he wants to be - Kiba laughed.

\- Just accept that we don't want to die soon, so we're going to be here for a while - Shikamaru drawled - Your boyfriend is really troublesome, you know that?

And Kimimaro knew it. Lowering his head a little, he smiled softly and nodded. 

\- Well, since I don't have a choice... Be my guests - he said, making himself more comfortable.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later, sometime after all his friends had to leave, Kimimaro felt the bed shift and a hand caressing his head lovingly.

\- You didn't have to come back so soon, love - he whispered softly, grabbing Naruto's hand and bringing it to his mouth, kissing it and keeping it there - I know how excited you were for this and it was only two more days.

\- I know, but I wanted to - the blond answered, without faltering - You should have told me that you weren't feeling good, I would have at least called you, ya' know?

\- I didn't want you to worry.

\- But I worry anyway.

\- I'm sorry, sweetheart.

Even in the dark, he could tell that Naruto was blushing. The blonde was never going to get used to Kimimaro's open affection directed _only at him_ , so he hid his face at the other's neck. Kimimaro chuckled softly and kissed Naruto's head.

\- And thank you. You are here and I'm already feeling better…

\- Go back to sleep, Kimimaro - Naruto whined cutely. 

And Kimimaro thought he couldn't love the blonde more… But his heart felt so warm and he could barely feel the ache on his body, only able to focus on the person by his side. He tried to look better at the blonde, but moved carelessly and grunted in pain when reminded why he was in bed for the last two days.

\- I'm here now, 'Maro, and I'm going to take care of you, don't worry - Naruto said softly, massaging his back a little with the hand Kimimaro wasn't holding.

For some minutes, it was quiet, both of them looking at the other. Kimimaro turned more carefully and they were face to face, legs entangled, forehead touching. It was peaceful. And then, something that didn't cross his mind for the whole day came up and he just had to say it out loud.

\- Orochimaru texted.

Naruto immediately tensed and looked at Kimimaro, concerned.

\- I told him to fuck off.

And even if it was still difficult to not listen to every word (every bullshit, said a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Naruto's) his former sensei said, especially when he was really sick, the smile that lit up his lover's face was more than worth it.

\- Good! He doesn't deserve you, 'ttebayo! - Naruto laughed. Then his smile softened and he completed - I'm really proud of you.

\- _Thank you_ \- Kimimaro said. And he was so thankful. Naruto was probably the first person that truly knew everything about his and Orochimaru's relationship, with the Sound Four a close second, and to hear that made him feel accomplished. He relaxed and, before he knew it, it was getting more and more difficult to keep his eyes open.

\- Now, go to sleep, 'Maro. I'm not going anywhere.

And Kimimaro slept still holding his lover's hand, content for the first time in a few days.  


_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
